Daughter of a Son
by Iris RainbowWolf
Summary: Tizzy Dillon grew up around the club. her father helped create it. ten years ago she ran away from charming and her first love. but when her father is put on life support, she is forced to return home and face her demons. (crappy summary, the storys better) jax/oc
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Victoria Tizelle Dillon hadn't been home in a long time. Ten years to be exact. A year or two after she finished high school, she picked up and moved to new york. Far away from Charming, California. But in all reality she was never too far away from the life she left behind. The Sons of Anarchy. SAMCRO had been her family for as long as she could remember, and when she moved to new york another charter of the Sons was given the task of looking out for her. Tizzy, as she preferred to be called, was SAMCRO royalty, alongside Jax Teller and Opie Winston. Their fathers created the club.

Her life in new york wasn't much different than the one she led in Charming, only it was faster and noisier. She still woke up every morning and drove to her favorite diner in the city, got breakfast, and then went to work in the bar that the Sons ran in town. Tizzy even made a few friends, granted a majority of them were either old ladies or member of SAMYORK but friends none the less.

Tizzy had made a name for herself at the clubhouse. She was the girl now croweater or sweet butt wanted to mess with. She was the girl that would put you in the hospital for looking at her boys wrong. But most of all Tizzy Dillon like to have _fun_. On more than one occasion Tizzy could be found at the bar, sipping on a bottle of Dr. McGillicutty's or shots of Jack Daniels and once she got drunk enough, she would dominate the dance floor. But no matter how drunk she got, and how much she made a fool of her self, Tizzy would always laugh.

No matter how much she loved New York and the friends she made there, Tizzy always knew that she would return home one day. She just hoped it would have been under better circumstances. She would never forget the day she heard the news.

_*__**Flashback**_

"_Charlie's Pub and Grille, Ti-Victoria speaking, how may I help you?" Tizzy said, answering the phone like an employee is supposed to. She hated using her real name; but during work hours, she was 'Victoria' not Tizzy._

"_Tiz… its Opie." said the voice on the other end of the line. Kicking her self for not checking the caller id before picking up the phone, Tizzy let out a sigh._

"_what do you want Opie? I thought I told you never to call me when im working." she said, looking around the bar to make she her boss wasn't around. Even though the pub was owned and run by the Sons, Charlie, the boss, was a stickler for personal calls and anything else that would interfere with the business. _

"_I know Tiz, and trust me I would have just waited till later and called you at home, but its important." Opie paused for a second, Tizzy could here him sigh as if trying to figure out the words. "its your dad Tiz, his heart finally gave out. His layed up in right now. They have him on support Tiz. But the doctors said that they wont pull the plug until you get here"_

_Tizzy was in a state of shock. And it took her a minute before she could say something to her friend. "Ill be there as soon as I can Ope." and with that she hung up the phone, untied the apron that was around her waist and walked out the door. _

_*__**End Flashback**__*_

A few days later, Tizzy passed the 'Welcome to Charming' sign. And as soon as she was in town, she didn't stop until she was in the hospital parking lot. She got her fathers room number from the receptionist, and began walking up the stairs and down hallways before she could finally come to a stop.

There was nobody else in the room, just her father with tubes down his throat and up his nose. Wires connected to his body. Tears brimmed Tizzy's eyes, but she refused to let them fall. pulling up a chair, Tizzy sat down, and lay her head on the bed next to her father.

She didn't notice when someone stood in the doorway and watched her say her goodbyes. She didn't notice when that someone entered the room and stood next to her, placing a hand on her back_._

* * *

**AN: **alright so this is my first Sons of Anarchy fic. i hope ya'll enjoyed it. id like to give a special thanks to **Miss E Charlotte** for letting my bounce ideas off of her. leave love, read and review. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

"Opie" Tizzy said softly as she acknowledged her friends presence. "I cant believe this is happening." she added, finally letting her tears fall. Opie didn't say anything, he just kneeled and hugged her, letting her cry on his shoulder for as long as she needed. "after everything, I can honestly say that this isn't how I pictured him going out, you know?" she sniffled.

"I know Tiz" Opie said, rubbing her back "but everything will be fine."

"c-can you get the doctor for me?" she asked "I think its time to pull the plug. Dad wouldn't want to be a vegetable." Opie nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Tizzy to say her goodbyes before the doctor came. "I'll miss you daddy. I've missed you everyday since I left. I shouldn't have been away for so long. I love you daddy." with that she placed a small kiss on her fathers forehead and waited for Opie to come back with the doctor.

"your Ms. Dillon, correct?" the doctor asked as soon as he walked through the door. Tizzy just nodded, and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "and your friend here says that you wish to turn off his life support." again Tizzy nodded.

"M-my dad wouldn't want this. I mean I know that there's a slim chance for him to wake up again. But I just… I think its just going to torture him more."

The doctor nodded and Tizzy stood, not wanting to hear the beeping of the heart monitor stop. "Ope. How about we go to the cafeteria." she said quietly, Opie nodded in understanding and followed his friend out the door.

"so how was new york?" Opie asked when they sat down at the table to drink their recently purchased coffee.

"it was fine," Tizzy shrugged "I hung around the club house of SAMYORK a lot. I had fun, I missed everyone here though. No matter how at home I felt in new york, and with the guys there…. Well, it could never compare to Charming and my boys." she smiled.

"we all missed you Tiz. No one understands why you wont talk to anyone except me." Opie said. "you know Tig said it was cuz we had a secret affair." that caused Tizzy to laugh.

"Tig is such a moron." she giggled "I mean I love ya Ope, but not like that."

"I know right, besides your more like my sister than anything else"

Tizzy nodded and paused for a minutes before she spoke again "so did you tell anyone I was back?" she asked. Opie just shook his head.

"nah I figured that since you didn't tell me to tell anyone, you would prolly kick my ass if I did." Opie chuckled.

"hmm, yea prolly."

After they finished their coffee's, Tizzy reluctantly made her way back up to her fathers room with Opie tailing not to far behind her. She knew her father was gone, and apart of her felt that she be mourning him more. But all she could think about doing was signing whatever paperwork needed to be filled out, and getting back to her fathers house to mourn in peace.

And that's exactly what she did, after signing whatever papers needed to be signed Tizzy hopped into her car and drove to her childhood home. She would have had Opie come back to the house with her and have a beer, but she knew that he had club business to take care of.

As soon as she stepped through the door of her childhood home, Tizzy stripped off her jacket and kicked off her shoes, and slowly made her way to what used to be her parents bedroom. Like a child, she climbed into the bed and curled up underneath the covers. And in no time at all, she was asleep for the first time in days.

Tizzy was awakened a few hours later by the door bell. Groaning, she got out of the bed and shuffled to answer the door, knowing that the only person that knew she was in town was Opie.

But to her surprise, it wasn't her best friend on the other side of the door. Instead stood the Queen of Charming in all her glory. Gemma Teller. Tizzy just stood there with her eyes wide, not speaking, nor moving.

"well arent you going to invite me in?" Gemma smiled.

"h-how did you know I…" Tizzy trailed off, Gemma just chuckled as she entered the house.

"Honey I knew it was a matter of time before you came home with your daddy sick and all." Gemma said, sitting down on the couch. "so no need to kill Opie, he didn't say a word." Tizzy just cocked an eyebrow, wondering how Gemma just guessed that she would be home, today of all days. Her look caused Gemma to laugh. "alright, you got me. I was driving home from the store when I saw your car parked outside."

Tizzy smiled at the older woman, but shortly after her smile faltered and she looked down "Gemma… Daddy, he's…" she started

"I know honey. Opie did tell me that much" Gemma shushed her, and pulled her into a tight, motherly hug. "Now" she said a few minutes later "lets get you dressed, your comin' over to my house for a nice home cooked meal." she said. Tizzy knew it was pointless to argue with the woman who had so much influence on her life, so she stood and started to walk to her room before she realized she left her bags in the car.

"hey Gem… you think you can help me bring in my clothes?" she giggled nervously, Gemma nodded and followed her out of the house. In no time at all, Tizzy was showered and dressed. "um…hey…Gemma?" Tizzy asked as they were once again walking out the front door.

"what is it baby?"

"h-he's not going to be there is he?"

* * *

**AN:** so there's chapter two! im actually really happy with how this story is going so far. and i hope you guys will too. and for people who want to rip on this story, and flame it or whatever. seriously, not cool. actually read the story and get to knw that characters before judging. anyways, as always leave me some love people!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Gemma smiled at the younger woman, and put a hand on her shoulder. "No worries baby-doll, its just gunna be you, me and Clay tonight" she said, Tizzy nodded and climbed into the passenger seat of the sleek black Escalade.

One thing about coming home worried her, and one thing only. Seeing Jackson Teller. For the longest time, Tizzy had been best friends with Jax, along with Opie and since the beginning she had held a torch for the blonde biker. Tizzy always knew that he could never truly love her back, after all she was just the sister he never had, at least that's what he had always told her.

Of course they had tried the dating thing, but it didn't work out however. It was the summer after their senior year of high school, and the girl Jax had been dating had left him high and dry. Naturally Jax had gone into a state of depression, drinking, fighting and screwing any girl he could find. And one day, he decided to make Tizzy one of those girls. The two had a 'friends with benefits' relationship going on until one day Tizzy woke up and realized that she was his rebound girl. She would always be second best when it came to Jackson Teller.

It didn't take long for them to reach Gemma and Clay's house. After parking the car, and getting out, Tizzy looked around the yard as Gemma and herself walked towards the front door. "Gem…Clay doesn't know about me being here, does he?" she asked. Gemma just held a finger to her lips before the two of them walked through the door.

"honey im home! And I have a surprise for you!" Gemma called loudly knowing her husband could hear her.

With a sigh, Tizzy walked into the living room and sat down on the leather couch. She knew this house just as well as she knew her own house. Growing up she had spent countless days after school playing in the back yard with Jax and Opie and sitting at the dinner table for Gemma's family dinners with the rest of the club.

Not even five minutes later, Clay came down the stairs. He didn't see Tizzy at first and went straight to his wife for a hug and a kiss. "So where is this present you brought for me." he said slyly, thinking his wife had brought him something that they could use in the bedroom.

"in the living room, baby." she said, playfully smacking her husbands chest. Curiously Clay walked into the living room with Gemma on his heels.

"well I'll be damned" he said when he saw Tizzy sitting on the couch. "Tizzy Dillon's back in town."

Smiling, Tizzy stood and gave Clay a hug. "looks that way, Clay." she said.

"im sorry about the old man, Tiz." he said sincerely. Tizzy's smile faltered and she looked down at the floor.

"yea, me too" she said quietly" for a while the room was silent until Gemma spoke up.

"Tizzy, honey, why don't you come help me fix dinner and you can tell me all about new york" she said, grabbing Tizzy's hand and leading her into the kitchen, leaving Clay to his own devices.

Other than the pictures on the walls, and the minor interior design details, the kitchen of the Teller-Morrow house seemed to be the only thing that changed since she had been gone. As Gemma busied herself pulling various foods out of the fridge, Tizzy hopped up on the counter, just like she did when she was a kid.

"so Victoria…." Gemma started causing Tizzy to groan at the use of her first name. The only time anyone ever called her by her first name was either when she was in trouble or if they wanted to get information out of her. "how was the city?" Gemma asked "you see anyone?"

"the city was fine, I actually lived right outside of the city, some crappy little apartment, and now, I didn't date anyone while I was there." Tizzy giggled as Gemma began to cook.

"you mean to tell me, you lived in New York for ten years and you didn't sleep with _anyone?" _Gemma looked at her wide eyed, and grabbed a bottle of wine, pouring a glass for her self and Tizzy.

"no I didn't say that, Gem" Tizzy laughed as she took the glass. "sure I slept with guys while I lived there, sometimes a girl has to scratch an itch, and the battery operated boyfriend just wont do the trick." she said.

It wasn't long before dinner was ready and the three of them were sitting around the table, enjoying a nice meal of steak, potatoes and various veggies. Tizzy had finished a majority of her meal, when Gemma noticed her pushing the vegetables around slowly on her plate. Chuckling, she spoke up.

"I almost forgot, you don't like veggies." she said with a smile.

"only when they're cooked." Tizzy responded, still pushing the medley around the plate.

"you don't need to eat them if you don't want to" Clay piped in, just as the door opened and closed.

For a moment, the only sound in the room was the fork clashing down on the porcelain plate as Tizzy stared wide eyed and nervous at who stood in the door way.

* * *

**AN: **oooh who showed up at the house? well quite frankly i think its kinda obvious, lol. but anwyays, heres another chapter, hope you all enjoyed it! also for those who were confused, Tizzy is the same age as Jax and Opie. also, her father wasnt a member of the club, well he was, but he wasnt on the show. hes just a dude i made up, lol. as always, leave some love!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

"When did you get back?" was the first thing out of Jax's mouth when he walked through the door and saw Tizzy sitting at the table with his mother and step-father.

"um… earlier today, this morning…" she said quietly, looking down at her plate, not making eye contact with the man she left a little over ten years ago.

"and you couldn't be bothered to pick up a phone?" Jax asked angrily, taking it as their cue to leave the two alone to finally have it out, Clay and Gemma left the room.

"I was waiting till the time was right" Tizzy said, playing with the hem of her sleeve, still not making eye contact.

"and when would that be, huh, Victoria? When you decided to pack up and disappear off the face of the planet again?" Jax fumed.

At the use of her first name, Tizzy looked up at the blonde biker. "No, Jackson, how about a day when I could deal with the fact that I _just took my father off of life support!" _she yelled. That caused Jax's eyes to widen, he hadn't realized what she had done earlier that day. "I haven't even had a proper moment to fucking grieve Jax, let alone pick up the phone to call you of all people!" pushing past him, Tizzy made her way to the front door. "besides, that's a two way street. You could have called me too, Jax." and with that, she was out the door.

Digging around in her purse, Tizzy quickly found her almost empty pack of cigarettes and her lighter, and quickly lit one, letting the smoke fill her lungs. Knowing either Jax, Clay or Gemma would probably follow her out the door, Tizzy strode down the street to the nearest liquor store, before making her way back to her house.

She was halfway home when she heard a car slowing down behind her, knowing it was Gemma's car, Tizzy stopped walking and turned towards the house. "heading home baby?" Gemma asked as she pulled the Escalade up next to the girl, Tizzy could only muster a nod before Gemma opened the passenger side door for her. "im sorry about my son, sweetie. If I had known he was going to show up… well I would have at least warned you." Gemma said as soon as Tizzy was safely inside the car.

"he hates me Gem, I mean I don't blame him… but…" Tizzy mumbled. Gemma could tell that the girl was upset, so she placed a hand on her knee, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"oh he doesn't hate you baby-girl, he's just hurtin' just like you." she said. Tizzy nodded and was silent for the rest of the way back to her house.

After Gemma left, Tizzy went inside. Turning on the living room lights and kicking off her shoes, Tizzy grabbed the paper bag out of her purse and made her way to the couch. As soon as she sat down, she grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turned on the tv; and after flipping through the channels for a minute, she finally settled on watching South Park before emptying the bag of its contents. A pint of Dr. McGillicutty's Lemon Drop and a bottle of lemonade. Setting both bottles on the coffee table, Tizzy stared at them until she decided that the lemonade was not necessary, and she started drinking straight from the bottle.

Tizzy was starting in on her second bottle of booze, this time whiskey, when there was a knock on the door. Groaning, she stood from the couch and went answer it. "what do you want" she grumbled, not even caring who was on the other side.

"hey Gemma called and said you were pretty upset about something. Said she found you walking home with a purse full of booze." it was Opie.

"im fine Ope. I was at Gemma's, trying to have a nice dinner after the shit day I had, and then you're shit head best friend decided to show up and get all pissed off at me." she said angrily, as she let the tall biker into her house.

"you know you had to see him sooner or later, Tiz. And its better you two had it out now, rather than later on at your dad's funeral." Opie reasoned. Tizzy knew her friend was right.

"I know" she sighed. "but your know what, fuck it. Im going to get drunk, im going to pass out right here on this couch, and im going to forget all about tonight. And if I happen to get some kind of mental illness later on down the line due to repressed emotions… then I say bring it the fuck on" and with that, she took a sip from the bottle.

"tiz… you want a glass with that?" Opie chuckled

"glasses just slow me down." she took another sip. "you know he just showed up out of nowhere? I was having a nice dinner with Clay and Gemma, then BAM there he was, all pissed off. As if everything that ever went wrong was my fault. He's such a dick" she grumbled, as she took yet another sip.

"you still love him don't you?" Opie asked, taking the bottle from his friend and taking a sip him self.

"bite your heathen tongue Opie Winston. Jax can go fuck himself."

Opie just smiled, he knew that Tizzy still had feelings for his brother_,_ it was one of those things that would never change_. _

* * *

**AN**: whoo chapter four! im actually getting pretty hapy with this story. and id like to give a quick thanks to **Venitiangirl92, GeorgieGirl75, Dark Alana, primesgirl4, **and **iceteddy2001** for reviewing your reviews made me a very happy writer and i hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well. as always, leave love and review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Tizzy had been back in town for about a week or two now, and she had spent every day so far drinking herself silly. Gemma noticed this, of course, and decided to stage a family dinner. She knew that the younger woman was going through a tough time, but she didn't want the girl to kill herself as she mucked through everything that's happened.

"VICTORIA TIZELLE DILLON I SWEAR ON EVERYTHING THAT IS HOLY IF YOU DO NOT OPEN THIS DOOR IN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES ILL HAVE OPIE OVER HERE TO BUST IT DOWN!" Gemma shouted after ringing the doorbell for the fifth time in a half an hour. A minute or two later, the door creaked open to reveal Tizzy with bloodshot eyes, her hair a mess and raggedy pajamas. "oh sweetie, now this wont do." Gemma said as she forced herself inside the house.

Looking around Gemma sighed, there were a few empty pizza boxes and many alcohol bottles littering the living room floor, along with a pillow and blanket on the couch.

"what do you want Gemma" Tizzy said, harsher than she had initially intended.

"don't you take that tone with me." Gemma scolded. "no you get in the shower while I pick you out some nice clothes to wear to dinner tonight."

Tizzy opened her mouth to say that she wasn't in the mood to go anywhere, but quickly shut it again when Gemma gave her a 'you'll do as your told' look. With a sigh, Tizzy went into the bathroom, and turned on the shower before stripping down.

Half an hour later, Tizzy was out of the shower and dressed in the outfit that Gemma had picked out for her. As she walked out into her living room, the woman saw that Gemma had made her self busy by cleaning the trash and empty liquor bottles up off the floor, and folding the blanket that was on the couch.

"are you ready to go?" Gemma asked, putting her hand on her hips. Tizzy just nodded and grabbed her purse.

For the whole ride to Gemma's house, Tizzy didn't say a word. But as soon as they pulled into the driveway, and Tizzy saw all of the motorcycles parked outside, she couldn't stay silent. "Gem… I don't think I can do this." she whispered.

"don't worry, Tizzy, you'll be fine." was all Gemma said before getting out of the Escalade and walking towards her house, Tizzy not to far behind her.

The went inside and the loud laughing and chatter that was going on between the family, died down when they saw who Gemma had brought with her to dinner.

"is that little Tizzy, or are my eyes worse than I thought?" Bobby spoke up after a minute or two of silence.

"hello everyone. Guess now's a good time to let ya'll know im home." she said quietly.

Everyone said their 'welcome homes' and each took turns giving her hugs and their condolences for her fathers death. Once everything was said and done, Tizzy went into the kitchen with Gemma and the other women to help prepare dinner.

"no booze for this one, she's been drinking herself stupid over the past few days." Gemma said when Luanne offered Tizzy a glass of wine.

"Gem, it's just wine, I'll be fine. No going overboard, I promise." Tizzy said, giving the woman a small smile. Gemma sighed and nodded, letting Luanne know that it was okay to hand Tizzy the glass.

Once dinner was done, and everyone was sitting around the table, Tizzy was starting to feel uncomfortable. Why? Because she was given her old seat at the dinner table… right next to Jax. She didn't look up, but she could tell that everyone around the table was staring at her and Jax, assessing the tension that was between them. With a roll of her eyes, Tizzy looked up with hard eyes, before opening her mouth. "im pretty sure if we haven't killed each other yet, it ain't gonna happen tonight. And quite frankly, ya'll are making me feel like I _have_ to pick a fight with him. Like its mandatory or some shit." she said as she put her fork down on the plate.

Every one was silent, they just didn't know what to say. "Sorry, Tiz." Opie said from the other side of her "we just wanted to make sure is all" he added.

"well, everything's good, you guys can stop staring now." she laughed, and with that she stood from the table to use the bathroom. Once the bathroom door was closed firmly behind her, Tizzy sat on the closed lid of the toilet and started to breathe heavily, tears prickling at her eyes. Being in the same room as his, being _next _to him hurt her. Especially after their last encounter. So, with her head in her hands, Tizzy cried.

After about twenty minutes, there was a knock on the bathroom door. "Tiz…" it was Jax. Of course the last person on the face of the planet would be the one that would check up on her.

"go away, Jackson, im really not in the mood to fight with you right now." she sniffled.

"are you crying?" he asked softly. "the Tizzy I know doesn't cry. She doesn't take shit from anybody." he added.

"the Tizzy you knew had her heart broken, so she ran away like a coward." Tizzy said as she stood from the toilet seat and sat down on the floor, with her back against the door. On the other side, she heard Jax shift as he moved to sit on the floor as well.

"so this is how we're going to talk, Tiz?" he asked "on opposite sides of a bathroom door?"

"it's the only way I could handle talking to you right now, Jax. Otherwise it would just turn into another screaming match between the two of us."

Tizzy couldn't see it, but Jax had nodded his head in agreement. " I can get that. But Tiz, you know me and you are going to have to get this all out of the way sooner or later." he said.

"can I wait till later?" Tizzy asked, she knew he was right, but she still needed to have that hope.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, darlin'" Jax chuckled.

"maybe you're right…" she sighed. "Look, Jax, trust me. I want nothing more than to go back to the way things used to be…. But so much has happened, before I left and while I was in New York. And I don't think we could ever be that way again."

* * *

**AN**: awwww yay they finally started talking again, without yelling and getting mad. :D. big thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. and i hope ya'll like this chapter. as always, leave love


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

After cleaning herself up and making sure that she was presentable, Tizzy opened the bathroom door and she was surprised that Jax was still there waiting for her. "Jax…I…" but Jax cut her off by pulling her into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry Tiz" he whispered. Tizzy nodded her head against his chest, knowing he wasn't giving his condolences about her fathers death.

Neither one of them noticed come around the corner and turn back around, walking away with a smile on his face. Once the two had their moment, they released each other, and Tizzy sighed. I meant what I said before, Jax. All this will have to take time." she said.

"I know, Tiz. But me and you… we're good now right?" he asked.

"yea Jax, we're good now." Tizzy smiled, patting his back, before they both walked back into the dining room.

When the two of them entered the room and sat down at the table, Tizzy could feel everyone's eyes on them as they both resumed eating. After a moment or two, Tizzy got fed up with all the staring and looked up with hard eyes. "look everything's fine guys. As you can see we didn't kill each other" she said with a sigh.

Everyone around the table nodded and attempted to avert their gaze from the two friends. "hey, you never know when the two of you will be at each others throats these days." Opie said with a knowing smirk, which causing Tizzy to punch his shoulder.

"screw you Ope." she laughed. "well, I should be heading home soon, I have a lot to do tomorrow." she added as she stood.

"oh honey, since I drove you here, why don't you have Jax drive you home?" Gemma said, sending her son and the young woman a knowing smirk.

"ugh, fine lets go Jax. I need to drink myself into a coma." Tizzy groaned.

* * *

**AN:** Totally my shortest chapter yet. but i was having a small case of writers block and in all actuality, this chapter is more of a filler than anything else. well, as always, leave love!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

The day of her fathers funeral was beautiful day, save for the large cloud of despair that hung over the cemetery. Tizzy cried silently on Gemma's shoulder as they lowered her fathers casket in the ground. The young woman sighed as soon as the priest was done with his sermon (**AN:** idk what priests do at funerals, so im just making it up, lol) and lifted her head off of Gemma's shoulder. Looking around Tizzy saw all of SAMCRO was in attendance, along with a few other members from other charters.

Once the funeral was over, everyone went back to the club house, Tizzy didn't want to go there. But, however, she was forced to go by the fact that Gemma was the one that drove her to the funeral in the first place. Tizzy just decided that if she didn't feel like being at the clubhouse anymore, then she would walk back to her house.

It didn't take long to pull into Teller-Morrow garage's parking lot, with Gemma and Tizzy in the Escalade and the boys on their bikes as usual. With a sigh, Tizzy hopped out of the passenger seat of the SUV and walked to the clubhouse entrance.

Not much has changed in the sons of anarchy hangout, just about the only thing that changed was the sons 'wall of fame', a wall containing the boys mug shots. Tizzy smiled as she looked over the pictures, noticing that they have been updated over the years. With a smile, Tizzy ran her hand over her fathers picture.

"you know you are pretty much the only person I know who could smile at a time like this" said a voice behind her.

Tizzy turned around to see Jax standing there, holding a drink for her and a beer for himself. "well," Tizzy said "sure today's been hard, but you know what? I know for a fact that if dad saw me crying after that casket was lowered, he'd tan my hide" she giggled, taking the drink from the blonde biker.

With a smile, Jax led his friend over to the bar where Opie, Clay and Gemma were sitting. "So, baby, what do you want to do?" Gemma asked Tizzy.

"I don't know," Tizzy shrugged "but I _do_ know that we should make this snooze fest a party. Dad would be _pissed_ if he saw us all gloomy and shit." she smiled.

"Prospect!" clay said to the man behind the bar "get that radio on, the lady wants a party" he added with a smile. The prospect, half-sack, nodded and turned on the radio, playing upbeat music.

"hey Gem, my old wardrobe still upstairs?" Tizzy asked, and the Biker Queen nodded. "Sweet, I need at change. Back in a flash" she said before chugging down her drink and walked up to where the dorm rooms were.

By memory Tizzy walked down the familiar hallway and to the room that had been designated hers many years ago. There was even a plaque on the door that read '_Tizzy's Room, you have been warned_'. Smiling, Tizzy pushed open the door and looked around, this room hadn't changed at all over the years, the walls were the same dark purple and the curtains were still white. Tizzy was surprised that the sheer white curtains hadn't colored with age.

After she closed the door behind her, Tizzy walked around the room, looking at the pictures that sat on her head board, first in the line up was a picture of herself, Opie and Jax when they were ten, another with Jax's younger sister Harper and herself, along with Harper's friend Beth all dressed up for a night of clubbing in Lodi. There were a few more of Tizzy with Harper, some of the two on the beach and others of them playing pool with Jax and Opie. And hanging on the wall was a picture of Tizzy and the rest of the MC, the guys sitting on their bikes and Tizzy sitting on her fathers in front of him with a large smile on her face.

Smiling like an idiot, Tizzy walked over to her closet to pick out a new outfit. She knew Gemma and they guys were making calls, trying to get a _real _party started, so she figured that she had enough time to get ready. "what to wear, what to wear." she muttered to herself as she skimmed over the various outfits hanging in the closet.

It took Tizzy a few minutes to find the perfect outfit, one that made everyone realize that Tizelle Dillon was back. Smiling she stripped down and slipped on a black, stone washed, pleated mini skirt, a tight black tube top that had SAMCRO printed on the front in rhinestones, the only time she had worn the shirt was when her and Harper had snuck to Lodi for a party. Matched with her skirt and shirt was a black and silver belt hung loosely around her waist, black platform heeled booties, and a black leather jacket.

After checking over her outfit in the mirror and re-applying her make up, Tizzy was satisfied with her appearance.

Just as she expected, Gemma had called Luanne and her girls, letting them know that the club was having a huge party in honor of Leo Dillon. There was already plenty of working girls walking through the parking lot and into the clubhouse, crow eaters were showing up in pairs, as were sweet butts. As soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs, every single Son was looking at her, which made Tizzy feel a little self conscious.

"you look great, Tiz" Opie said as he walked over to her and slung an arm over her shoulders.

"Thanks, Ope." Tizzy smiled as they walked back over to the bar to get a drink. "I need a Doctor, Prospect." she told Half-Sack, who had no clue what she was talking about. "That means that I want a pint of Dr. McGillicuddy's, dude." she laughed. Half-sack nodded and grabbed a bottle off of the shelf.

"that one okay?" he asked, Tizzy nodded and un-screwed the cap before taking a large sip.

"come on, Ope, lets go play some pool." she said to the biker. Opie nodded and followed his friend over to the pool table with her bottle in hand.

* * *

**an: **i didnt want to end it there, but honestly i couldnt think about what to put next and i know alot of you were waiting for a new chapter. id like to thank all of the people who have reveiwed, and id like to give a special thanks to **Miss E Charlotte** for helping me brainstorm and for allowing me the use of her character Harper


	8. Chapter 8

Hours had passed, and Tizzy had already finished her bottle and was working on another. She and Opie had finished their game a while ago and Tizzy was sitting at the bar, tossing back shots of whisky. Tig had challenged her, saying that he could out drink her. Tizzy took the challenge, and so far she was winning.

"hey Bobby, help me up onto the bar." she slurred, Bobby just looked at her like she was crazy before relenting and helping her to stand up on the bar. "Yo!" she shouted, trying to get everybody's attention, and it worked, everyone in the room turned and looked at her. "first of all, I wanna thank all of you for comin' out tonight, it means a lot to me and I know it would mean a lot to my father." she said, all of the club members clapped and whistled at her statement. " also I would like to say, Tig if you look up my skirt, you'll need a new jaw." catching her drift, Tig looked down at the bar and shielded his eyes with his hand. Giggling at the older man, Tizzy spoke again "also I want to take a shot with all of SAMCRO, in honor of Leo Dillon. So if you could all join me over here please." at that, Bobby helped her down into a sitting position on the bar.

A minute later, all of her boys were surrounding her, and she was pouring a shot for each of them. "Prospect that means you too" she smiled, handing him a shot. After downing the liquid, she put the shot glass down on the table and smiled, hugging Bobby and Piney, who were the closest to her.

"Tiz, honey there's something clay and I wanted to give you" Gemma said, walking up to them. She was holding what looked like an old jean jacket, but Tizzy knew automatically what it was. Her fathers kutte.

"oh Gem" she said, tears prickling at her eyes. Tizzy shrugged out of the leather jacket she wore, before taking the worn out fabric into her hands, running her fingers over the patches before slipping it over her shoulders. "you have no clue how much this means to me." she said, gripping Gemma and Clay in a tight hug.

After another minute or two, everyone dispersed and went back to partying. Tizzy decided to stay at the bar and began tossing back more shots of whisky. Which made Opie and the rest of the guys slightly nervous. Tizzy tended to get violent when she had too much of the amber liquid in her system, all it took was a crow eater saying the wrong thing to her.

An hour or two passed without incident, that is until a crow eater walked passed her muttering something about how Tizzy up and left and now that she's back, she's getting all sorts of special treatment from the club, just because he father died. With a growl, Tizzy downed one last shot of whisky and walked up to the girl.

"Hiya." she said with a bright smile. "we haven't met. Im Tizzy Dillon." she added offering her hand to shake. When the crow eater scoffed and began to walk away, Tizzy's smile turned into a smirk. "you know I heard what you said about me, and about my dad." she said, walking after the crow eater again

"yea and what are you going to do about it." she said as Tizzy inspected her nails. Opie and Jax had seen the exchange, and knew from years of experience that Tizzy was about to fight the crow eater.

"well, first. Im gunna do this…" she said before punching the woman in the face "and then this" she said as she kneed her in the stomach. As they woman was gasping for air, Tizzy grabbed her by the hair and dragged her over to the nearest table before slamming her head into it. Once the woman was slumped over on the ground, Tizzy dusted off her hands and kneeled down next to her. "I suggest you leave now" she said

The crow eater nodded vigorously and scrambled towards the exit. "aaah there's that right hook I taught ya!" Chibs said proudly. Tizzy smiled at the Scotsman and went back to the bar to grab another drink, and that's when she saw Jax and a sweet butt heavily making out on what was previously her chair.

"that's nice Jax" she grumbled, reaching behind them and grabbing a bottle of Jack Daniels off of the bar, smacking the back of his head in the process.

"what the fuckis your problem, Tiz" he said as soon as the sweet butt got off of his lap and walked away. At this point, everyone who was previously inside the clubhouse was making their way outside, except for the members of SAMCRO.

"you, Jackson. Its _always_ you." she said, and she began to walk away. But Jax stopped her, grabbing her arm and made her face him.

"you know what, Victoria, no. no more walking away, we're going to have this out right the fuck now" he said, using her first name.

"fine, Jackson. What do you want to talk about first, hm? You wanna talk about how _you_ fucked me over, both literally and figuratively? Or do you wanna talk about how everything you told me when we were together was a lie." she said, folding her arms over her chest.

"you fucking know I never lied to you when we were together." he said, which caused Tizzy to scoff.

"oh yea right. 'I love you Tiz', 'I always wanna be with you Tiz'" she said, mocking his words from the past "fuck you Jackson, that shit wasn't true and you damn well know it." she added. Jax was silent, he had no comeback to what she had said. "yea that's what I thought. I knew I was a replacement for that bitch Tara. But I was still you're best friend, Jax. When we were together, you shouldn't have fucked that whore" and with that she walked up the stairs to her room, her legs wobbly from the liquor and from adrenaline.

Once they heard Tizzy's bedroom door slam shut, Opie walked over to his brother. "you need to fix this shit with her, brother. Ive done all I can to help her talk to you again. But only you can make her trust you again." with a sigh, Jax nodded in agreement and walked after her.

"fuck off" was all he heard from the other side of the door when he knocked. So he knocked again. He knew better than to just walk into Tizzy's room. A few minutes later, he heard Tizzy stumble out of bed and across the room to open the door.

"what the fuck do you…" she began, but she couldn't finish because Jax pushed her back into the room, with his lips on hers, and to both of their surprise, she was kissing him back. As soon as he was far enough into the room, he kicked the door shut and continued to kiss her passionately, leading her over to the bed. Both of them were stumbling over each other and the clothes she had worn to the funeral that were discarded on the floor. And it got to the point where Jax just lifted Tizzy up and she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her over to the bed.

He placed her softly on her back and hovered over her. He stared at her for a moment or two, drinking in her beauty and the love she still felt for him. Swiftly, he trailed kisses down her neck, across her collar bone and over the swell of breast that was peaking out from under the tube top that she still wore.

"god, Tiz you are so fucking beautiful." he muttered as he kissed her again.

"Jax I don't think…" but he cut her off again, kissing her deeply and she let out a soft moan as he moved his hips against hers. Tizzy couldn't help but arch her back against him, and move her hips with his. "Jax…" she said again, finally pulling away from him. "I think we should stop." she added, trying to catch her breath.

"seemed like you were enjoying yourself to me." Jax smiled as he moved in to kiss her again.

"I-I was…I am. But….I don't t-think we should do this." she stammered "we're both drunk." but that didn't seem to matter to Jax as he continued to kiss her neck and move his hands up and down her thighs before resting on her hips, under her skirt. "Jax, I-I just….I just think we're both going to regret this in the morning." she said.

With a sigh, Jax pulled away from her and sat up. "if you want me to stop, Tiz, im okay with that." he said "I wont rush you into anything, but I _do_ want you. And as soon as your ready, I'll have you under me." and with that, and a final kiss, Jax walked out of the room.

Groaning loudly, Tizzy flopped back down onto her bed, and ran a hand over her face, wondering if she had made a mistake in sending Jax away.

* * *

**AN:** Whoooo two chapters in one day, im on a roll, lol. i didnt want to leave it off there, but i figured id give you all some mystery. thanks to **HermioneandMarcus, Alistensrude, **and **Miss E Charlotte.** and a special thanks to **Miss E Charlotte**, again, for helping me brainstorm for this chapter. leave love :D


	9. Chapter 9

When Tizzy woke up the next morning, her head was pounding and the sun was shining in her eyes. Groaning, she placed a pillow over her head to block the light, but to no avail. Stumbling out of bed, Tizzy walked over to her closet. Quickly she tugged off the clothes she wore the night before, and pulled on an extra large tee shirt and a pair of yoga shorts. Once she was fully clothed, Tizzy walked down to the clubhouse to get some coffee.

"Bobby you in there?" she asked as she sat down at the bar.

"sure am, princess." came the older bikers voice from the kitchen.

"sweet, we got coffee?" she inquired. As if on cure, Bobby came out with a steaming cup of coffee. "Bobby you are a god send." she said as she took a sip from the mug. "hey do you think you can…."

"make you a bacon sandwich, Im already making one for you Tiz." he interrupted "how could I forget your favorite hangover food, Tiz." he smiled, before walking back to the kitchen to finish making the bacon.

"you do make the best bacon sandwiches in Charming, Bobby." she said, drinking more of the coffee.

As Tizzy waited for Bobby to finish cooking, more of the members of the club started to wake up. Once she was done eating, Tizzy walked back up to her room to get dressed so that she could walk home.

Finally clothed in a pair of jeans and a small black tee shirt, Tizzy went back down stairs to say good bye to the guys who were still down there.

"hey guys, I'll catch ya later, I gotta go home and shower." she said.

"you know you can always take a shower here, girl." Tig said from the bar where he was nursing a cup of coffee.

"ew, I have no clue what left over man-juice is left over in that shower, or whose. And trust me, I don't wanna find out." she said before turning to the door. She was cut short, however, by Jax.

"hey…Tiz, can we talk?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his head. Tizzy couldn't help but notice that he wasn't wearing a shirt, and that his loose fitting jeans were slung low on his hips.

"u-um, we totally could. But I-I have to get home and shower before I meet up with Rosen." she said nervously.

"can I call you later then?" he asked, his face hopeful.

"sure, Jax. My number is still the same." and with that, Tizzy turned and left the clubhouse.

As soon as Tizzy was across the lot, Bobby came up to the vice-president. "Brother, why didn't you offer her a ride home?" he asked

Jax just sighed, "she ate a bacon sandwich for breakfast, right?" he asked, Bobby nodded "yea she's not feeling well enough to be on the back of my bike. I'll just talk to her later." he added before walking back up to his room.

The second Tizzy walked through the front door of her house, she let out a sigh of relief. She didn't know what Jax wanted to talk to her about, but she had a pretty good idea. Jax wanted to talk to her about what happened between them the night before, and if they were going to keep on doing it, or if they were going to stop and go back to being mad at each other. Tizzy honestly didn't know what she wanted to do. On one hand, she enjoyed what had almost happened between them, but at the same time, Jax had already hurt her once before. What's to say he wouldn't do it again?

With a sigh, she walked to her bathroom, turned on the shower and began to strip out of her clothes. It didn't take long for Tizzy get clean and wash the smell of liquor and smoke off of her. So, wrapping herself in a fluffy towel, she walked to her room to change. Gemma had told her that she should think about moving into her fathers bedroom, but Tizzy couldn't do that. It was too soon.

It took a couple minutes for Tizzy to find something suitable to wear, granted she didn't need to dress too conservatively, she was just meeting with Rosen. So Tizzy threw on a purple off the shoulder tee that rose up just below her breasts, a pair of blue skinny jeans and black boots. After quickly towel drying her hair, Tizzy walked into the living room, grabbed a can of soda and went into the living room to wait for Rosen.

One thing she liked about the clubs lawyer, was the fact that she didn't have to go to his office to meet. Tizzy waited for about an hour for Rosen to show up, and when he finally rang the doorbell, she was surprised to see that he was actually a half an hour early.

"hello, Miss Dillon. Its good to see you again." he said once Tizzy opened the door for him.

"you too, Rosen. You want something to drink?" she asked, to which he declined. "mkay so how about we get straight to the point." she said as they both sat down on the couch.

Rosen nodded as he pulled out a file folder containing Leo's will. "lets see here. I assume we can skip the 'last will and testament' part?" he asked, Tizzy just nodded "alright, it says here that your father leaves you all of his possessions, including his house which is completely paid for, for the next three years, his motorcycles, the contents of his safety deposit box and storage unit, along with his bank account with the sum of $400,00." at the last part, Tizzy's eyes widened.

"f-four hundred thousand?" she stammered.

"well, it was originally $800,00, but your father split it evenly between you and the club." Rosen smiled, then he continued. "if you could just sign here, we could get everything to you within the week." he added, pointing to a dotted line.

Tizzy did as he said and signed her name on the line. Then the two said their goodbyes, and Rosen left. After a minute or two, Tizzy began to pick up around the house before making herself some lunch and curling up on the couch to eat and watch a movie.

She was starting to doze off when the doorbell rang yet again. Groaning, Tizzy stretched and went to answer the door. And there stood Jax. "hey Jax" she yawned, too tired to tell him off.

"hey Tiz, can I come in?" he asked. Tizzy just nodded and walked back to the couch, letting him close the door himself. "sooo, what are you watching?" Jax asked as he sat down on the couch next to the woman.

"I don't know, its just on" she shrugged, leaning in to him "im not even really watching it." she added, with yet another yawn.

"how are you tired?" Jax asked with a chuckle as he put an arm around her. Tizzy just shrugged. Jax chuckled again and hugger her closer to him. With a sigh, Tizzy closed her eyes and enjoyed being in Jax's arms. Taking this as a sign to move further, Jax started to gently rub Tizzy's hip bone in small circles, a place he knew all too well would turn her on if touched correctly. And of course he knew the right way to do it.

Involuntarily, Tizzy moaned and moved even closer to Jax. Her breath labored and deep, Jax knew that he was doing something right. And he knew what to do next. So he put a hand gently on Tizzy's cheek, lifting her head to face him and Tizzy moaned yet again as he kissed her deeply.

Jax shifted slightly, so that he could gently guide Tizzy to lay on her back. But just as he did, Tizzy pulled away from him.

"what are you doing Jax?" she asked as she tried to catch her breath. "seriously, we shouldn't be doing this."

"neither of us are drunk right now, Tiz. There's no excuse." Jax said "you know you want it as much as I do."

"I-I….Jax I seriously don't know what I want right now." Tizzy stammered as she ran a hand through her curly blonde hair.

"you know what? Fine, when you figure it out, you know where I'll be." and with that, Jax was out the door.

* * *

**an:** I feel like its taken me forever to write this chapter! but anyways there it is chapter nine wooo! special thanks to **Miss E Charlotte **and every one else who had reveiwed, thanks guys, you make me smile :). as always, leave love


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as she heard Jax's bike leave her driveway, Tizzy grabbed her phone and called Opie.

"_Hey Tiz whats up?_" her best friend asked as soon as he answered the phone.

"well for one thing Jax just left my house" Tizzy said, trying to clear her head.

"_How did that go?_" Opie chuckled, knowing that there was probably some big blow out.

"he kissed me, Ope. It almost went further, but I stopped him." she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She still wasn't sure if she wanted to go to that level with Jax.

"_Dammit_!" Opie groaned "_I told him to earn your trust back, not grope you._" he said.

"wait what?" now Tizzy was confused. Opie just sighed.

"_after you and Jax had that huge fight last night, I told Jax that the only way to fix things between the two of you was for him to earn your trust back._" Opie explained, Tizzy scoffed "_look, you two need to fix things. Im not saying you have to date him or even fuck him again, but you two need to trust each other enough to at least be friends again._"

"I know, Ope." Tizzy sighed "I know we do, but its just so fuckin' _hard_" she added.

"_look, he just pulled into the lot, I'll go and talk him_"

"mkay ill call you later. Thanks, Ope." and with that, she pressed the 'end' button on her phone. Tizzy didn't know what to do with herself, so with a sigh, she turned off the TV and turned on her radio, blasting the music as loud as she could and she began to clean. After she had organized some small and some large items into separate piles in the living room, Tizzy moved on to pictures, trying to decided which ones she wanted to keep in the house and which ones she wanted to put in storage.

The first picture she found brought a smile to her face, it was of herself sitting on a picnic bench at the club house with Jax and Opie on either side of her and Jax's sister Harper in front of her, and all four of them were soaked to the bone. Tizzy remembered the day this was taken.

~*~ _flashback~*~_

_The sun was shining brightly over the lot. Tizzy's father had gone on a protection run with his club president, JT, Leaving Tizzy in the care of her godmother, Gemma. _

_Eight year old Tizzy was sitting in the office, waiting for her friends to show up so that she could go out and play. She only had to wait a few more minutes for Harper, Opie and Jax to finished their lunch. Gemma had promised the kids that they could help wash the cars in the lot, given that it was such a hot summer day and they all needed a good way to be productive and cool off._

_It didn't take long for Jax, Opie and Harper to come bursting into the office, causing Gemma to jump up in shock, and Tizzy to smile widely as she jumped off of her chair._

"_ma, can we go wash the cars now?" the nine year old Jackson asked with a smile. Gemma smiled at her son and nodded._

"_of course baby, just give me a few more minutes in here and I'll get everything set up for you kids" she said kindly. "but for now, why don't you go and bug one of your uncles." she added._

_So the four children rushed off to annoy Tizzy's favorite person, Bobby. It didn't take long for Gemma to finish her paperwork, and gather the soap, sponges and bucket that the kids needed to wash the cars. As soon as she put everything down on one of the tables, Gemma went to turn on the hose as she called the four kids over. _

_After the buckets were filled with soapy water, the kids got to work. Gemma sat at the picnic table, smoking a cigarette with a smile a she watched her son help Tizzy clean the dirt off of on of the hubcaps. _

_It wasn't long before Harper decided to take the still running hose and spray it at her big brother, and a water fight ensued. Laughing the four of them chased each other around the cars, splashing each other with water from the buckets, squeezing the water out of the sponges and spraying each other with the hose._

_Gemma couldn't help but laugh at the children's antics, but soon enough she put an end to it. All four were dripping wet and the car wasn't even close to being clean. _

"_alright you four, you got yourselves cleaner than the car" she laughed. "why don't you all sit on over here and I'll get you all an ice pop" the kids all shuffled over to the table excitedly and waited patiently for Gemma to return with their treat. _

_~*~ end flashback~*~_

Tizzy smiled at the memory as she put the picture back on the wall. She wasn't putting it into storage. It was one thing Tizzy always kept, pictures.

After about a half an hour of putting away some more of her fathers things, Tizzy found an old photo album with the words 'Victoria Tizelle Dillon, 13 years old'. Tizzy smiled as she flipped through the album. Her father had a habit of making scrapbooks of Tizzy's birthdays ever since she turned two.

As she flipped through the book, Tizzy smiled at one memory in particular.

_~*~ Flashback ~*~_

_It was Tizzy's thirteenth birthday and the entire club and their families had showed up at her house for the party. They did the usual cake and presents bit, before they all sat around the television to watch one of Tizzy's favorite movies, the Princess Bride, much to the guys chagrin. As soon as the movie was over, everyone had left except for Harper who was staying for a sleep over._

_Even though Harper was only twelve, they were still friends. So, after they ate dinner, the two girls popped popcorn, brought a bottle of soda into Tizzy's room and got ready for the next movie. _

"_alright girls, now don't stay up too late" Tizzy's father said as they carried more treats into Tizzy's room._

"_we wont dad." Tizzy said as she gave her father a hug. As soon as both girls were inside Tizzy's room with the door closed, Harper put in a movie. "what are we watching?" Tizzy asked her friend as she sat down on the floor next to her._

"_Pretty Woman." Harper said casually as she tossed a piece of popcorn into her mouth._

"_ooh that's a good movie." Tizzy said, taking a sip of her soda. _

_Halfway through the movie, the two girls began talking about who their perfect guy would be. _

"_well, my perfect guy is smart. But he wont act like it. He'd be real good with technology and he would always be able to make me laugh. He'd be really sweet and I would always be able to count on him if I needed him" Harper explained. "and of course he'd be super cute." she giggled before looking to Tizzy, "what about you?"_

"_I don't know." Tizzy said, looking down at her cup of soda "I guess my perfect guy would be in the club, so I know I would always be safe. And he'd be not only my boyfriend, but my best friend. Someone I could tell everything to. I could trust him with my life. Um, he'd be a born leader, like he was meant to be a king or something. And, he would be a major babe." Tizzy said as she stared at nothing in particular with a goofy smile on her face._

"_oh. My. GOSH! You totally like my brother!" Harper exclaimed. _

"_I soooo do not." Tizzy scoffed, hitting her friend softly with a pillow._

"_You soooo do" Harper giggled. Tizzy just groaned putting her head in her hand. She knew that she had a crush on Jax, and now, so did his sister. _

"_this doesn't leave this room. Swear?" Tizzy asked, sticking out her pinky._

"_Swear."_

_~*~ end flashback~*~_

Tizzy let out a small chuckle as she remember her and Harper's antics. She didn't even know where her best girl-friend was, but she needed her in a time like this. With a sigh, Tizzy took all of the photo albums and brought them into her room. Putting them away.

As she walked back down the hallway to get to the living room, one particular picture caught her eye. It was hanging on the wall next to her fathers bedroom, and in it was Harper, Tizzy and her father, Leo. All three had tear stained faces, but were still smiling. Leo was standing in the middle with his arm around both girls. This picture brought a frown to Tizzy's face.

This was a picture of the day she left Charming.

_~*~ Flashback~*~_

_Her heart was broken, and Leo knew that. She wanted to leave home, and try to find herself again. He wasn't going to stop his only daughter. Tizzy was legally an adult after all. _

"_daddy, you know I have to do this" Tizzy said as she hugged her father "I cant stay here with him. It'll kill me"_

"_I know, honey. I just wish you didn't have to." Leo said, as he hugged his daughter back tightly, placing a light kiss on the top of her head._

"_my brother's an ass, Tiz." Harper said from the side of them. "he doesn't know what he's throwing away. And when you come back all bad-ass and shit. He'll regret it" she added, as she, too, hugged her friend. _

"_oh, I'll miss you Harp." Tizzy said. All three were crying silently as they said their goodbyes. "and kick your brother in the ass for me, kay?" she said, causing Harper to laugh. _

"_Will do, Tizzy." she said as she wiped the tears from her face. _

"_alright, I'll call you guys when I get to the SAMYORK clubhouse, kay?" Tizzy said as she walked towards her car. _

"_your not leaving before saying goodbye to me are ya?" came a voice from the other side of the lawn. It was Gemma._

"_im sorry Gemma. I was gunna swing by your place, but I didn't want to risk seeing…. Well you know." Tizzy shrugged._

"_its alright baby girl." Gemma said, pulling the girl into a hug. "you be careful out there." she whispered._

"_I will Gem." Tizzy said, pulling away from Gemma._

"_alright your three get over to the car, its Tizzy's last few minutes in Charming and I want a picture." Gemma ordered kindly. Everyone sighed and lined up next to Tizzy's Camero. Leo was in the middle, with Harper on his right and Tizzy n his left._

"_my boys an idiot." _

_~*~ End Flashback~*~_

* * *

**AN: **alright so this is my first Sons of Anarchy fic. i hope ya'll enjoyed it. id like to give a special thanks to **Miss E Charlotte** for letting my bounce ideas off of her. leave love, read and review. :D


	11. Chapter 11

It took her two days, but Tizzy had finally sifted through her fathers things and put them safely into boxes so that she could put them into the storage unit.

"hey, Tiz" someone said from behind her, just as she was lifting a box up above her head. Surprised at the fact she wasn't alone, Tizzy dropped the box, sending pictures all over the floor. The next thing she knew, Jax was behind her, helping her pick up the fallen pictures. "hm, I remember the day these were taken" he said, Tizzy turned and looked at the picture that was in his hands. It was a strip of pictures of the two of them from when they were dating. Jax had forced her into one of the photo booth at Fun Town, it was their first date.

"Jax…" Tizzy sighed as she looked at the slip of pictures. " that was a long time ago." she said.

"no, Tiz. Just listen, okay?" he said, guiding her down to sit with him on the floor. "I know I hurt you. But you hurt me when you hurt me when you left."

Tears started blind Tizzy's vision as she tried to speak. "Jax…" she whispered "I _had_ to leave. It hurt so much being here. Being with you. But knowing that you wanted _her_ not me." she said.

"Tizzy. You were never second best. You weren't a rebound or a replacement."

"Jax, you don't have to lie or even explain. What's past is past. Its time for the both of us to grow up and move on." Tizzy said

"Tizzy," Jax began with a chuckle. "I'm not lying. And im not making excuses. If anything Tara was a replacement for _you"_ he said, moving a strand of hair from Tizzy's face. The action made her smile and blush. "plus, nothing between us is finished, Tiz. It's always been you, ever since we were kids."

Tizzy didn't know what to say. So she just put her head on his shoulder, a simple way of showing him that she still cared about him. With a small smile, Jax put his arms around Tizzy and the two of them sat there, just like that for a few minutes before Jax spoke up again.

"hey, Tiz?" he asked quietly, Tizzy just responded with a quiet 'hm' before he spoke again "I wanna show you something." he said before standing up, and helping her up.

"Jax, where are we going?" Tizzy asked a few minutes later, after they had left the storage place.

"it's a surprise, Tizzy." Jax chuckled and took her hand in his own, while the other was steering the Camero. Tizzy groaned, but shot him a smile none the less.

About a half an hour later, Jax was pulling into the hospital parking lot. "Jax, what are we doing at the hospital?" Tizzy asked, her eyes wide as they both got out of the car.

"I want you to meet someone." was all Jax said before he took her hand and led her into the hospital. And Jax didn't let go of her hand as they went up stairs, down hallways and through doors, until they reached their destination. NICU.

"Jax?" Tizzy questioned silently as he stared into a room. Inside was diapers and bottles. And a small baby in an incubator.

"Tizzy. This is my son, Abel. He was born not to long before you came home." Jax said quietly. Tizzy looked into the room at the small baby.

"he was born with the flaw, wasn't he?" Tizzy asked quietly, putting her hand against the glass of the window.

"yea" Jax sighed. "he's premature. My ex was a junkie, and she was still shooting up when she was pregnant with him. But with everything that was wrong with him, the docs fixed him. And he should be able to get out of the toaster in a few weeks. And then he can come home once they think he's strong enough." he said.

"he's a Teller Jax." Tizzy smiled "he's strong enough." Jax looked at her and smiled.

"how about me and you go get some lunch and talk?" Jax asked. Tizzy thought for a moment as she looked at the premature baby before she smiled and nodded.

Maybe things between her and Jax would finally be alright.

* * *

**AN: **phew a new chapter. took me awhile, but i finally got it out. :D. hope you guys enjoyed this cute little chapter. thanks to all the people who have reveiwed, you guys are great. and a special thanks to **Miss E Charlotte** for helping me brainstorm. as always leave love


	12. Chapter 12

Lunch had turned into a movie, then dinner and the next thing Tizzy knew, her and Jax were back at her house watching TV and drinking a beers. They had spent the entire day catching up on each others lives.

"Foxy Boxing?" Jax laughed as he took another sip of his beer.

"Don't laugh" Tizzy smiled as she pushed his shoulder playfully "I was the reigning champ." she added proudly. "actually I was thinking about bringing it to the club, it could make you guys a lot of money." she said.

"you know I think you're right." Jax agreed "I'll bring it to the table tomorrow." he said.

Tizzy smiled and finished the rest of her beer. "Its so weird being here." she said after a minute or two of silence.

"what do you mean?"

"well, being back home. Back in this house" she started "that and no ones even told me where Harper is." she added.

"well, Harper is…." Jax began but he was cut off by his cell phone.

After he talked to who ever was on the other line for a minute or two, Jax hung up and looked at Tizzy with a sorry look on his face. "Im sorry, Tiz. But something's come up. I gotta go." he said. Tizzy just sighed and nodded her head. She knew what being in the club entails. "I'll give you a call later tonight or tomorrow and we can do something, okay?"

"yea that sounds fine. Im getting kinda tired anyway." she chuckled. Jax smiled and kissed her lightly on the forehead before he was out the door and on his way to meet up with his brothers.

Not to long after Jax had left, Tizzy cleaned up the leftover beer bottles and went to take a shower. Just as Tizzy had started the water and began to strip, she heard a crash from the living room.

Heart pounding, Tizzy looked around the room, trying to find some form of weapon. After not finding anything, Tizzy stayed as quite as she could, hoping that the intruders in her home would leave. But of course it was in vain as two men in all black came into the bathroom. And then it was dark.

~*~ AT THE CLUBHOUSE~*~

It didn't take long for Jax to pull into his spot into the clubhouse, shut off the engine and walk into the building for church. There were a few bikes in the lot that he didn't recognize, but he just figured that it was another charter of the Sons who had come for help.

Jax didn't know how right he was.

"Hey Clay, whats going on?" he asked his stepfather and club President. Clay just sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"we'll talk about it in Church." he said, and he signaled for all of the Sons to follow him. And once all of them were sitting around the redwood table, he spoke again. "alright so for those of you who don't know, SAMYORK is here asking for our help. So I'll let my good friend Charlie take the gavel and fill you all in." Clay said, moving to let the president of their brother charter speak.

"we've been having some troubles in New York for a while now with a rival MC. Now, normally we would handle it ourselves, but we have reason to believe that they have traveled here. To Charming for revenge."

"why would they be here?" Juice asked, with his head on his forearms, as usual.

"well." Charlie began. "about a year ago, their Vice President was put away for attempted murder. And since then they've been quite. Until now." he said "the woman he tried to kill, under normal circumstances, wouldn't have stepped forward and would have just let it go. However, the stress of the ordeal caused her to miscarry." Charlie said. At the last part of his speech, one of the Sons from New York looked heart broken. with a sigh, Charlie spoke again. "we think that they are here to take out the woman who ratted out their vice president."

Jax had a sinking feeling in his stomach as he asked "Who are they after?" he already knew the answer. There is only one woman in Charming who had ties to the MC world and had previously lived in New York.

Before Charlie or anyone else could answer, both presidents cell phones began to ring, notifying them that they had a text message. As soon as they looked at they message, both men wore grim expressions. "It's Tizzy, Jax." Clay said before showing Jax the picture that was emblazoned on his cell screen.

It was of Tizzy. She was bound and gagged in a dark room, her head was down and he eyes were closed, she didn't look like she was conscious and there was even a trail of blood dripping down her face.

His heart stopped. He had just left her house, and now she was tied up in some dank basement. As he looked at the picture, Jax realized that he had seen this place before.

With his eyes narrowed, Jax jumped from his seat and began to make his way to the door before Clay stopped him.

"what's wrong, son?" the older man asked.

"I know where Tizzy is."

* * *

**AN:** whoo! finally another a chapter! i feel like i havent updated in maaad long! thank you guys for being patient with me. i hope you guys like this chapter :D as always, leave love


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Soooooo sorry for the long wait everyone. but here it is Chapter 13! I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Almost an hour later, the entire club was pulling into an abandoned warehouse near the harbor. As soon as the engines cut out, every one of the Sons from New York started cocking their guns and getting ready for a fire fight.

"wait" Jax said. "if we go in there and shoot the place up before we find Tizzy, shit could go south" he added. The rest of the club seemed to agree as they holstered their weapons, keeping them close by just in case.

It took a minute or two for their eyes to adjust to the darkness of the warehouse once they were inside, but as soon as they could see properly, Jax looked around to see that the first level was empty. "where do you think she is, son?" Clay asked Jax.

The blonde man sighed and shook his head with a shrug. As they wandered around the first level of the warehouse, one of the Sons from New York found a door that led to what seemed like a basement sub-level.

Cautiously, Jax, Clay, Opie and Charlie went down the stairs as the rest of their brothers stayed up stairs just in case.

At first, they didn't see anyone in the room but after a minute or two, Jax saw a figure in the far corner. A bloodied, blonde figure tied to a chair. Quickly Jax rushed over, knowing right away that it was Tizzy.

"C'Mon babe wake up." he said softly as he began to untie her, Tizzy made a few noises, but still wasn't waking up. Once he was done untying Tizzy, Jax scooped her up into his arms and her head lolled over and rested on his chest. "Don't worry babe, ill get you out of here." he said quietly.

As quickly as he could, Jax walked up the stairs and walked passed his brothers with Tizzy in his arms, not saying a word as he sat her down next to his bike.

Just as Jax had brushed a hair from Tizzy's face, some one came up behind him. Automatically he grabbed his gun from its holster and turned around, standing protectively in front of Tizzy. "aaahhh, I see you've rescued the little bitch." said the man.

"who the fuck are you?" Jax asked harshly.

The man just chuckled. "I have a bone to pick to with that cunt. So if you would just hand her over nicely, we can be done here" he said.

"why don't you go fuck your self." Jax growled as he cocked his gun. The man chuckled again as he pulled his own weapon.

Suddenly, there was a gun pointed at the back of the other mans head, causing him to freeze. Jax smirked when he saw Tig standing behind the man. "why don't you drop the gun, Carson, before my brother blows a hole in your skull." Charlie said as the rest of the Sons filed out of the warehouse.

The man, now known as Carson, sighed and lowered his weapon. Just as he did, Tizzy came to. "Ahh, Carson. I was wondering when I would see you and your piss poor example of an MC" she groaned as she began to stand.

"why don't you shut your mouth your dumb whore." Carson said, he went to raise his gun again, but was stopped by Tig pressing the barrel of his own gun harder against his head.

With all the strength Tizzy could muster she walked over to Jax, who just looked at her as if to say 'sit back down', but the blonde woman just ignored his look and walked up to her kidnapper.

"you know Carson im getting _real_ tired of your shit." she said, venom dripping from her words. "I could let my brother blow your brains out right now. But you know what, Carson? Im not like you." she added as she quickly grabbed the gun out of the other mans hand, and signaled for Tig to lower his weapon as she raise the gun. "Carson, you should know by now, I could pull this trigger, blow skull juice all of the pavement." Tizzy added as she cocked the gun "and I could get away with it too." she said.

"yeah right. Your nothing, Victoria. Nothing but a stupid dirty whore." he spat. All of the Sons bristled at Carson's words. Even though they knew that Tizzy could handle herself, the men wanted to protect her. Just as they always have.

Tizzy just chuckled as she un-cocked the gun, popped the bullet out of the chamber and released the magazine, before she slammed the butt of the gun into her attackers eye socket. Causing blood vessels to rupture upon impact. "mess with me again, Carson. And the next time I wont be so nice." she said

Before the man could say anything, Tizzy was already walking away from him and back towards Jax's bike. Taking her lead, the Sons all walked towards their own bikes, except for Tig who took a moment to pistol whip the man yet again to successfully knock him out.

*~* AT THE CLUB HOUSE*~*

As Tizzy was icing her swollen lip with a rare steak, Jax and the boys were in church, sitting around the red-wood table, discussing things that the woman felt that she should be present for.

With a sigh, Tizzy, placed the meat down on the bar and ran a hand through her, now clean, hair.

"whats wrong baby?" Gemma asked, handing Tizzy a shot of whisky.

Tossing back the shot quickly, Tizzy spoke up realizing for the first time how dry her throat was. "I should be in there Gem. You know that those boys are going to blow this whole entire thing out of proportion unless someone talks them down." she said.

"Tizzy, honey, they hurt you. Their leader killed your child, and…." Gemma began, before she was cut off by Tizzy.

"I know what they did!" she yelled, getting off of the stool. "I was the one that lived through their torture! But that's the fucking point! I. AM. ALIVE! Yes the child I was carrying was killed, but guess what IT HAPPENED! Its over! No form of club retaliation will change that!"

The men of the club must have heard Tizzy yelling, because they all had filed out of their 'church' and out into the common area, only to see Tizzy stomp out of the clubhouse.

"whats going on, Ma?" Jax asked his mother as he watched Tizzy leave the club house. Gemma simply sighed and poured herself another shot of whisky as she took a drag off of the cigarette she was smoking.

"that's something your going to have to take up with Tizzy." was all she said before downing her shot. "because honestly this is just something I'd prefer to stay out of" Gemma added.

Jax just sighed and walked off in the direction Tizzy had went.


End file.
